Electric’s inter dimensional tournament Home Page Rally
Intro Electric: This is gonna be a big fight! If you haven’t seen the first page it’ll determine the roster Roster: The Electric Switch’s Inter dimensional Tournament Santa: Ho Ho! Now for the battles ROUND 1 Fight 1. Mario vs Cuphead Mario punched Cuphead before slamming his hammer at him, Cuphead shot beams from his finger tip before rolling to uppercut Mario into the sky. Mario: HIyA! He came down as Fire Mario and used his Finale on him unleashing a soul out of Cuphead’s body. GAME OVER! Fight 2. SpongeBob vs Iron Man Iron Man shot beams at the sponge. Iron Man: Jarvis, aim missles! The missles bashed Spongebob in the face disintegrating his spatula. SpongeBob: SPAt! He got out his magical guitar and fired a large beam straight at Iron Man’s heart reactor. Jarvis: Systems off... Iron Man’s corpse fell to the ground. Fight 3. Bomberman vs Batman Bat Man threw a batarang at his face, Bomberman threw a bomb, then threw another bomb. Bomberman: Pasta La Bista! The two bombs collided making his strongest ever bomb. Batman: I’m Batma- BOOM! Bat Man fell to the ground breathing heavily, Bomberman walked away. Fight 4. Banjo and Kazooie vs Crash Bandicoot Crash punched Banjo in the face, and took Kazooie and bashed him into the water killing him by drowning effect. Banjo got mad and stepped on Crash’s foot. Crash then kicked Banjo in the nuts, before spraying him with the water gun. Crash held his throat as Banjo chocked on the water. Crash layed down the Banjo corpse. Fight 5. Sonic vs PAC-Man Pac Man punched Sonic then threw his hydrant at him. Sonic spin dashed through it at turned super. Super Sonic: Now I’ll show you! He blitzed through Pac Man and kicked him up in the sky. Pac ate the Planet Berry. Pac-Man: Bye-Bye! He started chomping his way. Sonic then turned hyper. Sonic: No You! He kicked the face of the planet, it flew to the sun. Sonic: All Right! Fight 6. Link vs Waluigi Link cut open Waluigi’s stomach. Waluigi screamed in agony. Waluigi: WAH! Link shoved his sword down his throat killing the purple crusader. *Sad Waluigi Noises* Fight 7. Spider Man vs Finn The Human Finn got his sword and sliced through Spidey’s webs. Spidey swing one straight into him, Finn grabbed his sword again and cut through his costume. Spidey: Aw Ma- He was interrupted by a dagger to the head. Fight 8. Mega Man vs Eric Cartman Cartman threw toilet paper at Mega Man before slide kicking him into an arena. There Mega felt drowsy and couldn’t see, he shot electro balls everywhere, luckily one knocked a street light out which toppled on Eric. Leaving a massive shock. Fight 9. Eddsworld Gang vs Kirby They all fired their guns at the pink puffball who sucked them up. He became BULLET KIRBY. Kirby’s hammer was made out of bullets and he threw at Matt. Matt: OO, a shiny rainbow black thingy chicken ri- His head was sliced off. Kirby swallowed Edd and Tom. Tom: OH SH**! Edd: COLA! Edd saw cola in Kirby’s digest place and gulped it down. Tom saw some alcohol. Tom: OH BOY! He got dizzy and was drunk floating in the stomach. Tord ran at Kirby and grabbed his Mecha robot and stomped on him, Kirby came out and fired a ball of fire at him from Fire Kirby form. Kirby then kicked the Mech up, leaving him in Jupiter. ROUND 2 SpongeBob vs Bomberman Bomberman threw a bomb at Spongebob blowing up the page. Spongebob punched him then started to speed blitz him. He then karate kicked him into a brick wall, triggering Bomberman. Bomberman vexed and threw two bombs which combined again killing the most famous yellow sponge. Spongebob: AHhHHH! Mario vs Link Link slashed His sword against the hammer before slicing it at the red crusader. Mario jumped off a mushroom and ate it, turning him large. Mario: Let’s-a go! He stomped Link before turning to normal. Link got up to be seen thrashed in the face by a giant hammer. Mario: YAHOO! Sonic vs Finn Finn took out the demon sword and slashed the hedgehog. Blood spilled from his lips, Sonic curled into a ball and cracked the sword unleashing the demon, Sonic then speed blitzed him before kicking him in a trash can. Finn got out and was greeted by a spin dash to the face. Blood spilled out as the corpse of Finn lumped into the sea. Crash vs Mega Man Mega Man blasted beams at Crash before kicking him up in the air. Crash used his jet pack to glide over him, before using his body to slam into him. Mega Man used his copy ability to do the same. Eventually, the last slam ripped out Crash’s head off. ROUND 3 Mario vs Mega Man Mario swung his hammer at Mega Man. Who blasted balls of electricity at him. Mega Man copied Mario and swung his blaster to his moustache incinerating it. Mario: Ma-Ma-Mia! He jumped up and turned into Fire Mario throwing Fireballs at it. Mario then grabbed his hammer and put it on fire. He smashed it on the head of Mega Man which roasted in the daylight. Bomberman vs Sonic Sonic spindashed into Bomberman before upper cutting it into it’s own bomb. Bomberman threw a bomb, Sonic dodged easily. Sonic: HAH! You’re too slo- The bomb exploded and Bomberman punched him into a brick wall, Bomberman used the Gravity Bomb which Sucked Sonic up for good. FINALE Mario vs Bomberman vs Kirby (Wait What the hell this is Kirby’s 2nd Fight?!?! Well, we didn’t have another character so stick with it) Mario punched Bomberman away, before kicking him up in the sky. Mario threw his hammer at Kirby, who deflected it with one of his own. Bomberman: Take this! Bomberman threw two bombs which collided making his strongest bomb. Kirby turned Hypernova, Mario turned White Tanooki. Leaving Bomberman to simply die. Bomberman: Oh O- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! Bomberman’s head rolled at the small foot of Kirby. Kirby: Poyo! Mario: Hey Stinky! Kirby turned his head to be greeted to a slap from the tail. Mario used his form to fly in the sky. Kirby sucked everything he could see. Mario was outrunning it until a Tree fell on top of him leading him to fall into Kirby’s stomach. Mario: NOoO! KO! Kirby was teleported to the Winner’s stage. Electric: THE WINNER IS.............KIRBY!!!!!!! The crowd roared as Kirby did his famous victory dance. Inside his stomach dimension, Mario got pissed and slaughtered Tom and Edd. Fire came out of his nostrils in a Cartoony Way. Mario: Mama Mia..... Kirby outside. Kirby: POYO! Electric Season 1 Gates Close. KO!!!!!! Post-Analysis Electric: Brutal! Electro Bot: Kirby outclassed Mario in Strength, Durability, Speed, Stamina, he can break planets in half! Blowing Mario’s Castle feat out of the water! He can defeat Bomberman simply the way he defeated or scaled to Marx and Malagor. He would destroy SpongeBob, Crash, Banjo And Kazooie, Finn And even Eddsworld gang with ease. He is a galactic baby god basically for goodness sake! Kirby‘s warp star is millions of times faster then Sonic! Electric: The warp star is bagillions of time Faster then light, while rodent Sonic is still stuck at the speed of sound! Sorry Sonic, Guess you were just too SLOW. Mega Man and Kirby both have copy abilities, but Kirby can do it by just swallowing his opponent. Mega Man was clearly outclassed. Bomberman would have no doubt blowing himself up, since he is only 10 (like My OC Pillow Sheet]], He will get distracted leading to his downfall. Electro Bot: Iron Man, Bat Man and Spider-Man were Ultra Screwed, Kirby would not need to even break a sweat! He’s millions of times stronger, faster, More Experienced and everything! Electric: The Only thing that was Kirby’s flaw is that he was the dumbest, then of course 2nd dumbest is SpongeBob (Da-Ha-Ha-Ha) Errr... Electro Bot: Everyone was simply outclassed by the pink puffball! Electric: This was a KIRB-stomp in Kirby’s favour!! Overall THE WINNER IS....KIRBY!!!! Category:The Electric Switch Category:Write Epic Battles All Stars Tournament Category:Completed battles Category:Christmas Collab